


Love Cries of the Sentinel and Guide

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Filk, Humor, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some silly filk that I amused myself with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jim's Song

**Author's Note:**

> First appeared in My Mongoose, November 2003.

This young man, he played One.  
He played knick-knack on my stones.  
With a knick-knack paddywhack,  
Gave the kid my bone.  
Oh yeah, Blair just made me come!

This young man, he played Two.  
Ass or mouth, how can I choose?  
With a knick-knack paddywhack,  
Gave the kid my bone.  
Oh yeah, Blair just made me come!

This young man, he played Three,  
Begging me down on his knees.  
With a knick-knack paddywhack,  
Gave the kid my bone.  
Oh yeah, Blair just made me come!

This young man, he played Four,  
"C'mon, Big Guy! Gimme MORE!"  
With a knick-knack paddywhack,  
Gave the kid my bone.  
Oh yeah, Blair just made me come!

This young man, he played Five.  
I'm not sure that I'll survive!  
With a knick-knack paddywhack,  
Gave the kid my bone.  
Oh yeah, Blair just made me come!

This young man, he played Six,  
Panting, moaning, lubed up slick!  
With a knick-knack paddywhack,  
Gave the kid my bone.  
Oh yeah, Blair just made me come!

This young man, he played Seven.  
Thrusting all the way to heaven!  
With a knick-knack paddywhack,  
Gave the kid my bone.  
Oh yeah, Blair just made me come!

This young man, he played Eight,  
"Oh, Jim, man...Your dick feels GREAT!"  
With a knick-knack paddywhack,  
Gave the kid my bone.  
Oh yeah, Blair just made me come!

This young man, he played Nine.  
Now the kid is mine, all mine!  
With a knick-knack paddywhack,  
Gave the kid my bone.  
Oh yeah, Blair just made me come!

This young man, he played Ten.  
The Kama Sutra is our friend!  
With a knick-knack paddywhack,  
Gave the kid my bone.  
Oh yeah, Blair just made me come!

This young man, he played Eleven.  
Can't believe his motor's still revin'  
With a knick-knack paddywhack,  
Helplessly, I groan...

 _Damn it, Chief, just give it a rest, willya!  
I'm not as young as I used to be, you know.  
Ten times is pretty damn good!  
Go to sleep NOW! Jeesh...._

 _Okay, that's it!  
Off you go, Sandburg, go sleep downstairs.  
I'm a cop, for God’s sake, and I need my rest.  
Don't make those puppy dog eyes at me!  
It's not gonna work...._

This young man, he played Twelve.  
Blair is down there by himself.  
With a knick-knack paddywhack,  
The kid is on his own.  
What’s that? I just heard Blair come!

 _Blair, honey, you can come back now!  
I didn't mean it. Aw, don't be like that.  
Got a nice, juicy bone for you!  
Blair?  
Blair...._

 _  
...Whimper   
_


	2. Blair's Turn

My Big Guy, he played One.  
Wanting to join in the fun!  
With a knick-knack paddywhack  
Roll my hips and moan.  
Oh yeah, Jim just made me come!

My Big Guy, he played Two.  
Love the way he plays my flute!  
With a knick-knack paddywhack  
Roll my hips and moan.  
Oh yeah, Jim just made me come!

My Big Guy, he played Three.  
Begging suits him to a T!  
With a knick-knack paddywhack  
Roll my hips and moan.  
Oh yeah, Jim just made me come!

My Big Guy, he played Four.  
There he goes! Just hear him roar!  
With a knick-knack paddywhack  
Roll my hips and moan.  
Oh yeah, Jim just made me come!

My Big Guy, he played Five.  
Love it when he takes a dive!  
With a knick-knack paddywhack  
Roll my hips and moan.  
Oh yeah, Jim just made me come!

My Big Guy, he played Six.  
Taught him all my sexy tricks!  
With a knick-knack paddywhack  
Roll my hips and moan.  
Oh yeah, Jim just made me come!

My Big Guy, he played Seven.  
Working hard and really sweatin’!  
With a knick-knack paddywhack  
Roll my hips and moan.  
Oh yeah, Jim just made me come!

My Big Guy, he played Eight.  
Don’t you know this is our fate!  
With a knick-knack paddywhack  
Roll my hips and moan.  
Oh yeah, Jim just made me come!

My Big Guy, he played Nine.  
Showing me his form divine!  
With a knick-knack paddywhack  
Roll my hips and moan.  
Oh yeah, Jim just made me come!

My Big Guy, he played ten.  
Never leaving me again!  
With a knick-knack paddywhack  
Roll my hips and moan.  
Oh yeah, Jim just made me come!

 _Um, Blair… Those are my handcuffs.  
You’ve accidentally cuffed me to the railing.  
Hey, why are you swallowing the key?  
Blair! Get me out of this, dammit!  
Blair?   
Blair…_

 _ …whimper _


End file.
